


Liquor Lips

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Things get steamy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel growls, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Noisy Dean, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Whining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Cas stumble in Dean's motel room and things get steamy





	Liquor Lips

Cas stumbled in the motel room, his senses a bit shaken for the alcohol he had consumed. He needed more control of his surroundings, Dean will notice.

Dean looked at him and arched a brow.

Crap, here we go 

"are you drunk? shit, Cas, how the hell  did you manage to get drunk you're an angel" Dean had walked mid sentence to where Cas was standing, stepping for a moment in the angel's personal space and checking for any injury. 

"Imma fine Dean" the vocals carried slightly as he moved forward, stumbling with his own foot and being catch by Dean. 

Dean walked backwards, planning on leaving Cas in the bed to sleep his drunken state, but Cas noticed movement and tried to move, causing them fall in the bed, Cas on top of a flushing Dean. 

He stood there, dazed by the blue of Cas eyes, his gaze skipping to the angels lips. 

"Cas?" the hunter asked nervously, fidgeting with the covers underneath him, as the angel keep staring at him, hungry gaze piercing through Dean, forearms framing his head, straddling his hips.

The angel hummed and then he was leaning to catch Dean lips, soft kiss, Dean made a surprised sound in the back of his throat but kissed back eagerly, tasting the alcohol in Castiel's mouth. His hands flied to grab at the angels shoulders. Nothing mattered now. Suddenly all the alcohol was out of his system.

"Dean, get tour clothes off, now" Cas growled as he stood and quickly removed his trenchcoat and the jacket of his suit. His shirt quicker untucked and unbuttoned. And then he was staring at Dean. 

Dean looked down at him, his clothes still on.

"oh, yes, yes" he tore his shirt and t-shirt over his head fumbling with his jeans, watching hungrily as Cas took off his shirt and unfastened his trousers, letting them pool at his ankles, toeing his shoes off at the same time that Dean untied his boots and kicked them off, finally getting off his jeans. 

They stood in front of the other, breaths raged, admiring the body in front of them. 

Dean took initiative and pulled Cas by the waist, getting their bodies pressed up, and he leaned down to kiss the angel.

Castiel grabbed him by his thighs and moved them to the bed again, his body pushing down Dean's, his hand brushing so soft, almost afraid over Dean's bulge.

Dean bucked up and gasped, feeling how hard the angel was, but Cas, the growl he let out made Dean whine under his breath. Damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things he had heard ever. 

Cas, seeing that the friction generated such a beautiful response in the hunter, tried his hips down, drawing more moans from Dean, making them louder when he started biting and kissing at the hunter's neck, tasting the salty yet sweet of Dean's skin. 

"Cas, i-if you keep it like this I-I'm gonna come in my pants like a frigging teenager, I don't think we want that, do we?" Dean breathed out, sighing in relief as Cas stopped his movements, giving him time to crawl away from the edge. He had been so close, so fucking close. He had no idea how this had started, but he was certain how wanted this to end.

"Cas, I want you to fuck me, please?" he sounded so needy and Cas just breather heavier. 

But Cas nodded, and after pulling his and Dean boxers down mojoed a bottle of lube. 

Eyes fixed on Dean, he coated his fingers, moving them down Dean's dick, admiring when he twitcked and moaned. As he finally reached his entrance, Cas looked up, seeking for permission. 

Dean nodded eagerly, waiting for the pressure. 

The first finger curled slowly inside, probing, feeling the heat. 

Dean curled his hands in the sheets. He needed to calm down or he would blow right now. 

Cas used his free hand to caress his thighs a and belly, feeling how the muscles rippled under his touch. Trying to distract Dean.

The second finger, drawn a moan from the back of Dean's throat, so deep that Cas growled back, thrusting harder with his digits. 

"Cas, more, please" the hunter pleaded when the fingera brushed over his prostate and Cas, watched as the third finger slipped in. 

Dean's hips slammed back, trying to get the fingers deeper, moaning. He wanted it, he needed it so bad.

Cas looked up at Dean eyes and his blue orbs swallowed the whole beauty of the debauched body of Dean Winchester. Lips red and swollen, dick leaking and making a mess of himself, and an angel, between his legs, making him shiver and thrust up in pleasure.

Cas pulled away, coated his length as Dean half whined in protest but then protest died and turned in a content moan when he noticed what's coming next. 

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean at the same time he slowly eased in the hunter's body, grunting low for the pressure, enjoying the tightness and the small moans that scaped of Dean's mouth. 

Dean was impossibly tight and Cas had to give himself sometime for walking back from the edge. Just circling his hips, pushing forward in the slightest bit, and pulling back. 

"Cas, move" Dean moaned and grabbed harder the angel's shoulders and pressed him down, chest against chest, heat radiating from one to other. 

Castiel got it up for real, quickly slamming his hips forward barely giving Dean time to think what's going on before the pleasure took over every unnecessary function and made out of him a moaning mess, that could only manage out pleas and needy sounds. 

"Dean" Cas growled "so good for me, so pretty, whining all wantonly, for me" Cas snapped his hips, looking for a deeper spot in Dean. 

The blond didn't knew from where all that shit came but it was damn hot. 

Dean gasped and reached for Cas' hair, pulling him down for a kiss as he reached the edge, falling over it, long moan of Castiel's full name. 

The angel reacted wildly at the mention of his full name, speeding the pace, thrusting with abandon in the hunter, several ins-outs later he was coming too. 

Deep gravelly voice letting out the hunter's name before he stopped, or more like slowed down through all the orgasm. 

Cas carefully slid out, dropping his body half on Dean, half on the mattress. 

"we gotta do this again, you hear me?"


End file.
